1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bow adjusters and more particularly, to adjusters for bows that support, for example, the fabric top of a boat and insure proper fabric fit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of prior art devices exist that can be utilized to adjust the length of a member. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 253,313, where an elongate coupling sleeve joins a rod with a right screw thread to a rod with a left screw thread, the rods being colinear. The rotation of the sleeve in one direction draws the rods together along their common axis and the rotation of the sleeve in the opposite direction pushes the rods apart. Thus, the overall length of the rods in this colinear arrangement can be adjusted. A disadvantage with this arrangement is the threads on the rods are not always covered by the sleeve, as for example, when the rods are fully extended out of the sleeve. The threads so exposed, are susceptable to a corrosive environment. Additionally, any lubricating fluids placed on the exposed threads tend tobecome quickly removed therefrom by, for example, the threads being rubbed against another object. Further, exposed threads create a safety hazard in that, for example, fingers can be caught between the threads and the sleeve as the rods are pulled into the sleeve.